


Vegas Distractions

by Chameleononplaid



Series: What If Series [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleononplaid/pseuds/Chameleononplaid
Summary: What if Oliver Queen was rescued from the life raft? What if Tommy Merlyn decided that to celebrate they should head to Las Vegas? And what if Oliver Queen found the distraction of his life in one Felicity Smoak? All of that would happen in Donna's What If story to Felicity. 
This is Part 4 of my What If Series and tells what Donna thinks would happen if Felicity in all her gothic glory met Oliver. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here it is, Donna’s story. I apologize for the lateness of this post. I know I usually try to have one up before the new show for the week. I rewrote the beginning of this one like five times, so I hope everyone still enjoys it. And I would like to send out a lovely thank you to my new beta, missmeagan666, who has been wonderful since she decided to jump on board and help me out despite the hassles of time difference.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Arrow.

**Vegas Distractions**

 

            “Mom.” Felicity stopped short upon entering the loft when she spotted her mother on the couch. Throwing her keys and purse on the counter near the kitchen, Felicity turned back to close and lock the door before going over to her mom.“What are you doing here? I thought you were in Vegas.”

            “I was, honey,” Donna stood and hugged her daughter, “but I was worried about Quentin and I thought I’d just sneak over and find out how he’s doing.”

            “Normal people call or email,” Felicity pointed out.

            “Considering you work with a vigilante and we’ve been kidnapped by one of your exes, I think we can rule out normal,” Donna pointed out as she sat back down.

            Felicity studied her mom as she joined her on the couch. Something wasn’t right. Sure her bright yellow sweater was too tight and more low cut than most of Felicity’s cocktail gowns, but the fact that her mom sat there in tattered jeans and her heels were nowhere in sight, had Felicity worried. “Mom, what’s really going on?”

            “It’s your father. He called.” Donna waved away her answer as if it shouldn’t matter.

            “And?”

            “And he wanted to see if I wanted to meet with him since he somehow found out that Quentin and I were over. It’s no big deal.”

            “It is if you are in Star City?” Felicity’s worry skyrocketed. “Oh my God! Are you supposed to meet him here?”

            “No, of course not. That would be silly.”

            _Thank God for small favors_. “So, where are you supposed to meet him?”             “In Vegas, which is why I came here,” Donna told her as if it explained everything. “There is no way your father and I will ever be able to work out what separated us in the first place.” Donna looked startled. “Not that that would happen with you and Oliver.”

            “It’s fine, mom.”

            “Is it?” Her mother’s voice questioned the truth in Felicity’s words. “Are you and Oliver still okay?” Donna’s voice lowered, “You know with that night thing you do.”

            “Mom, no one is going to hear you here. You don’t have to whisper.” Frustrated, Felicity stood and walked over to her kitchen. The bottle of wine she had in her fridge was practically empty. Apparently, her mother already helped herself while she waited. With a deep sigh, Felicity poured the remaining mouthful of wine into a glass and swallowed it down.

            “You’re drinking, too?”

            Felicity glanced at her mother’s concerned face. “No, mom. It’s just been a long day and I still have to get over to meet Oliver and a bunch of new people that we... Never mind, I’d rather not discuss it.”

            “Sure.” Donna held a finger to her lips. “I can keep a secret.”

            “Right.” Felicity rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Like that time I told you I had a crush on the next door neighbor’s son and you made a poster asking him to take me to the eighth grade dance.”

            “He wouldn’t have asked you out otherwise.”

            Felicity raised her hands in frustration. “I didn’t want him to ask me out. I just had a crush on him. I was never so embarrassed as when he went around the school telling everyone that the only reason he took me to the dance was that you couldn’t stop hugging him.” Felicity gestured to her mother’s chest.

            “Well, it wasn’t like you were going to get a date on your own,” Donna defended. “You don’t even have a man in your life now and you’re almost thirty.”

            “Maybe I do,” Felicity practically muttered to herself as she turned in a desperate search for another bottle of wine.

            Donna rushed over. “Who? Oh! Is it Oliver?” Donna nudged Felicity. “I told you makeup sex is some of the best.”

            “Eww, mom. Please just stop.”

            Donna smiled. “Don’t just stand there. Tell me what happened.”

            “I’d rather not.”

            Donna looked down her nose at her daughter. “Okay, then tell me about your day. What did you do?”

            “I went into Kord Industries earlier and then I stopped by and saw Lyla, Diggle and Sara…”

            Donna clapped her hands like an excited five year old. “Oh! How’s the precious little girl? I really have to make time to stop by and see the little nugget.”

            “She’s fine. She had her birthday the other day. Lyla was excited because Diggle had some time off before he returns to his unit.” _Oh thank God_! Felicity thought as she finally found a bottle of wine above her fridge in a cabinet that probably hadn’t been opened since before Oliver moved out, maybe even Thea.

            “So, what else happened? Did you see Oliver?” Donna held a hand to her head. “Are you about to go in and see Oliver? You know at that place that you go to.”

            “Did you want me to stay here tonight?”

            “Would you mind? I really don’t want to sit here and think about your father and frankly, I haven’t gotten up the nerve yet to go see Quentin.”

            “It’s fine.” Felicity walked over to her purse and pulled out her phone. “I’ll text Oliver and tell him that you showed up and I can’t come in. It’s not like he really needs me right now.” Well, except for the fact that she was the only one able to talk him down when he went off on one of his tirades in an attempt to train the new recruits.

            Donna clapped in excitement again. “We can have a girl’s night. We can drink wine, and watch movies, talk about boys and tell stories.”

            “That’s kind of funny.”

            “What is?”

            Felicity pulled another glass down from the shelf as she laid out the bottle of red that she opened. “I’ve been hearing a lot of stories lately. Oliver told me one the other day and then Diggle did too.”

            “What about?” Donna pulled her daughter back over to the couch. “Were they juicy?”

            Felicity blushed. “They weren’t anything like that. And, eww, like I’d listen to John tell me a story like that.”

            “But you would Oliver,” Donna said with a wink.

            “Anyway, they were what if stories.”

            “What if what?” Donna asked a little confused.

            “What if Oliver and I had met in a different way. Like Oliver had me tutoring him so he could pass English in college and then Diggle had me meeting him because he had been kidnapped.”

            “Sounds exciting,” Donna admitted. “I don’t care if the two of you are going through a rough patch right now. There are some people that are meant to be and the two of you are meant to be, so I can see the two of you meeting no matter what circumstances were thrown at you.”

            “You think so?” Felicity hated to admit it but even with the stories she had heard so far, she still had her doubts. There was still a lot of stuff that lingered over her and Oliver and despite the fact that they were making things up as they moved along, there was a lot to still get over before they could get back on solid ground.

            Donna nodded. “Haven’t you seen the way Oliver looks at you? Or the way you look at him? Especially when you think the other isn’t looking. Fate can be cruel sometimes, trust me I have first-hand knowledge, but it’s not that cruel.” Donna rose and walked over to the kitchen and poured the wine into the glasses. “Take me and your father. Fate decided that we needed to be together. It broke my heart when I realized that I couldn’t rely on him and I certainly couldn’t count on him to be the father you needed, but I got you out of it.” Donna handed Felicity her glass and ran a hand over her hair. “That was worth it. All of it.”

            Felicity rose and hugged her mother. Sometimes, when Felicity was in a mood she still heard Curtis’s words that her relationship with Oliver was so much like her mother’s with Noah. Then when her mother told her things like this she realized it wasn’t the same. It was very different. Sure there was a lot of things that were similar but not enough to compare them.

            “You know,” Donna said as they pulled back. “I wouldn’t mind telling my own story if you want to hear it.”

            “Really?”

            Donna nodded. “Let’s put our pajamas on and curl up in bed.”

            Felicity agreed and they both headed upstairs to get ready. As it was, Felicity practically ran to her room and dressed so she could hear her mother’s version of what life could have been like. Before she left to go to the guest room, Felicity noticed Oliver’s sweatshirt hanging from a chair. He must have left it when he was there earlier that morning. Felicity walked over and smelled it. The aroma of Oliver and sweat invaded her nose. Which brought to mind the fact that he had gone for a run this morning and ended up at her place. The two of them spent the next hour in bed before he had to catch a cab to get back and go to work as mayor.

            Tossing it back on the chair, Felicity crossed the room and headed for the guest room where her mother was staying. She found her mother reclined in bed just like old times when Felicity was younger and the two of them would curl up on her mom’s bed in the mornings and watch television. It made Felicity nostalgic. It was moments like that she missed with her mother. When they could be mother and daughter, not a Vegas cocktail waitress who worked too hard and a daughter who was set out to rebel against the image her mother wanted her to have.

            “Comfortable?” Donna asked as Felicity settled in.

            “Yes,” Felicity replied. “I’m ready to hear whatever concoction that you have created.”

            “Honey, you make it sound like some medicine that you are forced to take.”

            “I’ll be pleasantly surprised to find out that you haven’t made me some Vegas showgirl.”

            “Oh please! My daughter is too good to be a showgirl.” Donna waved the suggestion away. “My story begins because Oliver was rescued from the life raft before he landed on that island.”

            “Lian Yu,” Felicity interjected.

            “That place,” Donna told her without any real concern for the actual name. “And when they brought him home, he and that friend of his…”

            “Laurel,” Felicity supplied.

            “No, I know Laurel. The male one he told me about.”

            “John Diggle?”

            Donna’s forehead creased and she shook her head. “No, the one that died. The son of that really horrible guy who owned Merlyn Global Group.” Donna pointed at Felicity. “Let me tell you, I’m glad you met Oliver instead of that guy because Merlyn would have been a really bad person to have as an in-law.”

            “Mom, I don’t think that I can talk. Noah Kuttler is my father. Another super villain would hardly come as a surprise.” Felicity shrugged. “But the name you are looking for is Tommy. He was Oliver’s best friend growing up. And I couldn’t have dated him if I wanted to. I didn’t even have an opportunity to run into him when I work with Oliver, let alone the fact that he was dating Laurel at the time.”

            “Whatever. You made an excellent choice.” Donna patted her daughter’s cheek. “Of course Ray wasn’t a bad choice either, but you can’t really choose who you love.” Donna reached back and plumped the pillows behind her back before she settled back again. “So, my story begins because Oliver and Tommy are trying to figure out how to really do some celebrating since Oliver survived, when Tommy comes up with a plan to head to Vegas.”

            “I can see Oliver agreeing to that since he probably would have wanted to get out of Starling City. Especially if Sara still hadn’t survived the boat accident. I doubt Laurel or Quentin would have been very receptive to his return. Quentin wanted to kill Oliver after he had been gone for years after Sara’s death. I can only imagine how pissed off he would have been if it had just happened.”

            “Well, they did head for Vegas…”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “So, where do we start first?” Tommy asked Oliver as they drove down the strip in their rented Porsche. “Dealer’s choice.”

            Oliver eyed the strip around him as he avoided a car pulling out from an illegal parking space. “I don’t know. You’ve been here before what do you suggest?”

            “The Palms, but it’s off strip and you’ve never been here before so I hate to take you away from the excitement.”

            “Let’s stay here for now,” Oliver suggested. He had already fought all the traffic that the strip had even so early in the day, he didn’t feel like doing anything more than parking and enjoying the sights and sounds to take his mind off all the things he had going on in his life. It was the main reason he had agreed to Tommy’s crazy plan in the first place.

            “Damn,” Tommy groaned out. “That means we’ll miss out on the Hard Rock. You’re going to make us miss all the best party scenes.”

            Oliver shook his watch over and glanced at the time. “It’s three in the afternoon. I’m sure we can catch the nightlife. It has to be a little wilder than whatever’s happening now.”

            “Okay, fine.” Tommy’s attention was caught for a moment by a blonde who walked by on sky high heels that she barely stayed upright in. When Tommy turned back to Oliver, he seemed to have lost his funk. “I get to pick where we go tonight, though.”

            “Deal.”

            Tommy pointed out the Luxor and Oliver headed out to the hotel where they handed the car off to a valet. Unlike at home, the man barely blinked when Oliver handed over a hundred dollar tip. The sights and sounds of the casino overwhelmed Oliver for a brief moment. This was his first real excursion since his father’s death and Oliver’s rescue on the lifeboat after the Queen’s Gambit had gone down on off the South China Sea.

            The two friends headed over to the cashiers where they changed out for several thousand dollars in chips. Tommy briefly argued with Oliver over which table to frequent. Oliver wanted to walk around and get a feel for the place before deciding while Tommy was set on hitting the craps table. According to Tommy, it had the best women.

            Oliver finally found himself sitting down at a blackjack table. He ordered a drink from the bubbly blonde who approached him. She returned a short time later, smiling as she left his drink by his hand. He was about to hand her a tip when she was called away by a customer at a nearby table. Oliver didn’t think much of it, he was bound to see her again before he left his table.

            The next time she came by, he was in the middle of a winning streak and he barely had the chance to tell her to bring him another scotch. The woman barely blinked at his distraction or the lack of a tip when she came back with his order. By the time she was back for his third drink order, he was sitting there debating his options.

            The older blonde woman smiled at him. It was a kind of smile that was sincere, something that Oliver never expected on a waitress in Vegas. He suspected that cynicism would have been higher on his list of what to find on one of their faces. “Luck run out?”

            “Not really. I’m debating whether to track down my friend. He was over at the craps table. He wants to go out partying but I’m not exactly sure if I’m in the mood.” Oliver couldn’t believe he told her that. _What was it about this woman that had him telling her about what was going on in his life_? Next thing he knew, he’d be telling her about his father.

            She leaned towards him and lowered her voice. “If you want some friendly advice, quit while you’re ahead.”

            Oliver laughed. He liked the spunkiness of the scantily clad woman in front of him and despite the fact that she just a few years younger than his mother, he found her attractive. “I thought your job was to keep us so drunk that we didn’t notice we were losing money to the house.”

            She winked at him. “You seem like a good kid. My daughter’s around your age so I try to give some pointers to the young kids like you so you don’t end up poor by the time you head home. We have enough drunks, gamblers and homeless without adding anymore.”

            Oliver rose from the chair he occupied and held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Oliver…”

            The woman started bouncing on her sky high heels. “Oh my God! You’re Oliver Queen. I thought you looked familiar.” Her face sobered and she held a hand to her heart. “I’m so sorry about what happened to your family.”

            Oliver didn’t know what to do when the woman threw her arms around him in a huge hug. The tray she carried cut into his side as she squeezed. “Yeah. Thanks.”

            The woman pulled back and studied him. “I can’t believe you’re here. Everyone is going to freak that I met one of the Queen family.” She seemed to finally catch a breath. “I’m Donna. Donna Smoak.”

            “Nice meeting you, Donna.” Oliver held out his hand again. When she shook it he transferred a hundred dollar chip into her hand. “That’s for the drinks… and the advice.”

            “You want one more for the road? A drink, not the advice. But I can’t bring it to you if you’re not at a table though.” She glanced around and nodded to a table a few down from where they stood. “Go down to Steve’s table. He’s about to close up, so he won’t mind if you sit there for a few minutes.”

            Oliver nodded and Donna ran off. With nothing else to do, Oliver strolled slowly over to the table that Donna indicated. He nodded to the dealer who was in the middle of a hand to let him know he was just watching. A blink informed Oliver that the dealer understood.

            It was as he sat there that he heard a ruckus coming from the curtains nearby. Donna was over there arguing with a man. Oliver looked around but no one seemed to have taken any notice of the couple. Only when the man slapped Donna and she stumbled did Oliver think to react himself. He began to stand when the dealer caught his eye and shook his head indicating that Oliver shouldn’t get involved.

It was hard, but Oliver returned to his seat. It bothered him that something happened to the woman who had been so kind to him. And despite his name she didn’t seem like the kind to run around and spread that he was around attracting the paparazzi to his side.

“Felicity, what the hell?” growled the dealer quietly.

            Oliver turned to find the dealer slack jawed staring at a young woman dressed in all black. It was everywhere. Her hair, though streaked in a deep purple, was as dark as the night that had enveloped him during those nights at sea. Her sweater was knitted allowing you to see through it to the skin underneath, the only exception to the starkness of her outfit. Under it was a deep purple tank top that matched the streaks in her hair and the color of her nails to perfection. Her jeans were jet black and accompanied the ebony combat boots that had to have been dyed to achieve how dark they were. The young woman’s thumbs stuck out from parts of her sweater as she held the one object that almost countered her entire existence, a cocktail tray. She stood out in the casino as much as a black cat running through one would have and yet no one other than Oliver and the dealer seemed to have even acknowledged her existence.

            “Hey, Steve.” The girl smiled over at the dealer. Her teeth stark white against the deep purple of her lipstick. “I need to drop off my mom’s orders while she freshens up.”

            “You’re not supposed to be here,” Steve warned her. The dealer’s eyes shot up towards the cameras that lined the casino. “If they catch you your mom will lose her job and you can go to jail.”

            “If they saw mom’s face right now, they’d kick her off the floor and she needs the money.”

            The dealer turned to the players at the table. “I’m out for tonight. Another dealer should be here shortly. You can join another table in the meantime.”

            There were grumbles from the people but all of them rose and wandered away. All except Oliver who still sat there watching their interaction.

            Steve pulled Felicity over to his side of the table, careful not to spill the drinks that lined her tray. “I saw her with Jack. How bad is it this time?”

            “I had Carl throw him out after he was convinced not to show his face anywhere near here again.” Felicity sighed. “Looks like another trip to the police department.”

            “How many restraining orders does your mother have now?”

            “Too many.”

            Oliver gritted his teeth at the knowledge that the waitress had such a rough go of it. But after that thought passed, Felicity’s words really hit him. She was Donna’s daughter. It almost didn’t seem possible that this Goth queen and the bubbly blonde were even related let alone mother and daughter.

            His intense stare must have bothered her because she turned on him. Her blue eyes pierced through him. “Do you have a problem? The table’s closed.”

            “Felicity,” Steve growled. “Behave.”

            She pasted on what could only be called a fake smile and circled the table so she was at his side. Oliver’s mother would be proud. Felicity seemed to be an expert at the qualities that his mom had tried to drill into Thea. “I’m so sorry, sir. I believe I have your drink.” She looked down at a piece of paper that sat in the middle of her tray and grabbed a scotch to hand to him. “Here you go. I hope you have a nice night. Please feel free to visit any of our other tables, but this one is now closed.”

            Felicity began to walk away only Oliver grabbed her arm stopping her from getting away from him. Her eyes flashed anger as she tugged at his hand. It was like she was a creature trying to escape from a trap, her actions almost frantic.

            “Is your mom okay?”

            “She’s fine.” Felicity scanned him from head to toe and for the first time in his life Oliver felt like there was nothing to make him any better in her eyes. Not his looks. Not his charm. Not even his money. “How do you know my mom? You a regular or something?”

            Oliver grinned at her. “More of an ‘or something.’”

            “Yeah, well, I have drinks to deliver.”

            “Don’t run away on my account,” Oliver whispered into one of her ears, unsure why this woman fascinated him so much other than the fact that she was so different from her mother.

            “Felicity, hurry up. You need to drop off your drinks and get off the floor,” Steve growled at her. “Carl just gave me a heads up that the bosses are scanning security.”

            “Frack!” Felicity yanked again at Oliver’s hand. “You need to let go.”

            Oliver released her. He began to watch her walk away. “Felicity?”

            She turned back to look at him, her eyes full of questions. “Yes?”

            “My friend and I are heading over to The Palms later, would you be interested in coming with us?”

            Felicity’s smile was actually real this time. “Can’t. My mom would kill me if I used a fake id in Vegas.”

            “So anywhere else would be fine?” Oliver teased.

            “You apparently don’t know my mom as well as you think.”

            With that she turned and headed away from him. This girl was an enigma. There was something about her that drew him to her like a moth to a shining light and yet she was the furthest thing from his type. He didn’t want her to walk away mainly because there was a fear deep inside of him that made him think that if she did he would never see her again. That thought had his gut tied up in a knot so tight that he discarded his drink on the table.

            Another dealer showed up by the time Oliver turned around and Steve was changing over the table to her. Oliver ran over to catch up to Steve as he began to walk to the cashiers. Slipping the dealer a hundred dollars chip, Oliver told him, “I need some information.”

            The dealer led him to a corner alcove. “How can I help you?”

            “How do I find Felicity Smoak?”

            The man gave Oliver an assessing stare. “Sorry if I insult you but she doesn’t seem like your type. Nor do I think that you’re hers.”

            “And what would her type be exactly?” Oliver shoved his hands into his pockets. He was truly interested in the answer.

            “Smarter.” The grin on the man’s face was sarcastic. “That girl graduates MIT in about a year, not bad considering.”

            “Considering what?”

            “Considering she turns eighteen in less than a month.”

            Oliver swallowed hard. He actually felt his eyes tear up from almost choking on his tongue. “She’s seventeen?”

            An amused look passed over Steve’s face. “Wow. Maybe you’re not as dumb as I first thought. You can count.”

            Oliver pointed out to the floor where Donna now circled. “What the hell was she doing out there serving drinks?”

            The guy shrugged. “It happens. Or is has happened a couple of times. Usually if her mom gets involved with the wrong guy.” The dealer nodded at Donna. “Donna’s over there. I’m not about to give you anything in regard to Felicity, we are all protective of her here. You want anything else, you talk to her mother.”

            Steve walked away and left Oliver standing there. With resolution, Oliver walked back out to the floor and scanned the room for an empty chair. He needed to talk to Donna and the best way to do that was to be one of her customers.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity sat in the lobby of The Luxor with her laptop. Her fingers flew over the keys as she entered code. When she was working she became oblivious to most things around her and right now she needed the oblivion that coding gave her. And she needed right now to forget about the blonde guy who had shaken her. She had two hours to wait for her mom. More than enough time to finish her project and hopefully forget about Oliver Queen.

            Yeah, she knew his name. She found out from one of the cashiers who Felicity was friends with. Karrie was going crazy because he had talked to her earlier, well him and Tommy Merlyn. And frankly, according to Karrie, either one would do for a good time. Both would be better, Karrie had told her with a laugh.

            It was as if Felicity conjured him up just by thinking about him. Because when she glanced up from her laptop to get rid of the kink in her neck, he was there.

            “Hi,” he told her with a smile. “I’m Oliver Queen.”

            Felicity tried not to drop her laptop as he helped himself to a seat beside her on the couch. _Frack_! She couldn’t afford a new one right now, the last thing she needed to be was clumsy. Even worse than that she had yet to save her codes. With a few quick flicks of her fingers, she made sure that her work was secure on the drive.

            A smile spread across his face as his body turned toward hers. Felicity on the other hand gritted her teeth. These handsome frat kids thought that they could get anyone they wanted with a smile and a pretty word. Well, this one had another think coming if he thought Felicity would fall for any of his lines. “What do you want?” Her eyes narrowed as his smile grew. “And how did you find me?”

            “Your mom.”

            “Of course.” Felicity shook her head. Her mom, matchmaker extraordinaire. The woman who constantly reminded Felicity that she didn’t have a boyfriend.

            Oliver leaned toward her and tried to see her screen. “What are you working on?”

            “A qualitative coding matrix.” Felicity held in her laugh as his face fell in confusion. “I specialize in computer sciences at MIT.” Felicity patted his leg and then quickly pulled back her hand at the shock of electricity that shot up her arm. _Damn_ _computer_. “Trust me it’s better than being a Dental Hygienist, which I seriously considered for all for all of a month.”

            “Oookay.”

            “You don’t actually care about that though, so why are you here?”

            “You fascinate me.”

            Felicity leaned toward him and sniffed him, which she regretted the second she did. His scent enveloped her. A musky smell that she was sure was now imprinted on her brain. “Are you drunk?”        

            “Pleasantly buzzed,” he told her with a small smile.

            Her lips quirked up at his answer. “Are you always this honest?”

            “No.”

            “And there is that honesty again.” Felicity laughed. “And yet we have now progressed to the part of our conversation where you possess no more than caveman responses of little to no words.”

            Felicity’s eyes grew wide as his body moved closer. His thigh brushed against her as he pulled at her legs so she also faced him. His hand felt exceedingly warm through the legs of her pants. That same hand came up and grasped her cheek with feather light fingers. Time seemed to still as his head bent toward hers. Oliver’s lips were warm and soft. They moved carefully over hers as if she might pull away at any second.

            When she pressed forward upon pure instinct, his kiss deepened. His tongue traced over the seam of her lips but never went further. He allowed her to guide the direction in which their kiss progressed. Both breathless, they pulled back. His wide eyes, now almost black, searched hers.

            “Wha… what was that?” Felicity wasn’t sure how she even came up with enough breath to even ask the question.

           Oliver’s lips quirked up into a brilliant smile. A dimple dented his cheek. _Damn_ _it_ , _the_ _man_ _could_ _be_ _in_ _a_ _toothpaste_ _commercial_. “You wanted caveman. It seems you already labeled me so I was only following your lead.”

_That_ _was_ _so_ _far_ _from_ _caveman_. Felicity had men throw themselves at her before. She did grow up in Las Vegas after all. And many of the men who came into her mom’s orbit seemed to think that since her mother was a cocktail waitress that both she and her daughter would be free with any and all favors. That couldn’t be further from the truth for either of them. Shaking herself from her thoughts, Felicity glared at Oliver. “Why do I get the feeling you’re used to girls throwing themselves at you if you show any interest?”

          He only shrugged which riled Felicity. She wasn’t even sure why she was suddenly so mad. Slamming her computer closed, Felicity rose and grabbed her backpack from the floor by her feet.

         “What’s wrong?” His eyes were alert and he sat up straighter.

         When Felicity glanced down at him, she could see concern. Felicity almost wanted to apologize. For what she had no idea. And if that didn’t sum up everything. Oliver made her feel things she couldn’t explain because she never felt them before. He set her seventeen year old hormones into a tailspin of epic proportions.

        He was something she could never be. Never dreamed of being. A spoiled rich kid who had it all, probably handed to him without any effort on his part. She on the other hand had to scrounge for what little she had. Her mom worked her ass off to allow Felicity the opportunities that she never had. And Felicity was grateful for all of it. “I have to go.”

        “Your mom said that you should be free until six.”

        Felicity reached back to grab her coat from the back of the couch where she had left it. “Then I need some air.”

        “I’ll come with you.” He rose from the couch.

        She held out a hand to stop him. “I need air is universal girl code for I don’t want to talk and especially to you.” Felicity took a deep fortifying breath. “It was nice meeting you, Mr. Queen.”

        “He was my father,” he said with some sadness.

        “What?” Felicity was confused by his statement.

        “He died,” Oliver explained with a sad smile. “Drowned really. It’s fine.”

        Felicity stepped toward him and placed a hand on his bicep. “I’m so sorry.”

        “It was pretty much all over the news. From what I heard, the story went national. I’m surprised you didn’t hear.” A sarcastic snort came from him. “I’m kinda famous.” The sheepish look on his face made her feel horrible. Somehow her hand slipped down his arm to his and their fingers wrapped around each other.

       “I’m still sorry. I hadn’t heard. I was pretty involved in a lot of classwork before spring break. I haven’t watched the news in almost two months.”

       Oliver’s hands squeezed hers. “Thanks. It means a lot.” He shifted and they stood there inches away from each other, sharing comfort in the fact that their hands were joined in solidarity.

       Of course, Oliver had to ruin it. “So, now that I have your sympathy, you want to come to our rooms later? You won’t need a fake id to party there.”

       Felicity shook off his hand. “You have got to be kidding me.”

       “There you are, Ollie.”

       Felicity’s head whipped around to the newcomer. A handsome young man around Oliver’s age approached them. His brown wavy hair was perfectly styled and his clothes looked as if they cost more than she spent on books the past semester, maybe even the last two. _He_ _must_ _be_ _Thomas_ _Merlyn_ , _Oliver’s_ _best_ _friend_.

       Oliver’s hand found its way to the small of her back as if it had every right to be there, while he greeted his friend. “Tommy. This is Felicity Smoak. Felicity this is my friend, Tommy Merlyn.”

       Tommy’s eyes creased while he gave Felicity a thorough look. A snort escaped her as he did so because she knew that she would come out lacking to a rich frat kid like him. She wasn’t tall or super skinny and in no way was she sorority girl material. The one thing she knew for a fact was that she didn’t deserve the contemptuous glare that resulted from his perusal.

        “I would say that it was nice to meet you, but apparently you think otherwise,” Felicity told him as she shifted her backpack further up on her shoulder. Turning to Oliver, Felicity quirked a side of her mouth up into something of a smile. “I’m sorry about your father. Have fun in Vegas.”

        “Felicity.” He began to reach for her but she evaded his fingers by swerving around Tommy.

        She shook her head. Felicity didn’t want to cry in front of them, so she turned and began to walk out the doors of The Luxor. She had always felt a little like she wasn’t good enough throughout her life. Her father had left when she was seven and she was wary of trusting men with each one who passed through her mother’s life. And Oliver Queen was the epitome of exactly the kind of man who would break her heart. Maybe even worse than her father ever had.

 

            “Who was that?” Tommy watched Felicity walk out of the hotel’s front doors, before he turned to Oliver. “More than that, what was that?”

            “That was a seventeen year old MIT student who could read our shit from ten yards away.”

            Tommy began to smile. “You like her.”

            Oliver rubbed his forehead. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” He gestured in the direction that Felicity left. “It’s not even like she’s the type I go for.”

            Tommy held up a finger. “She’s breathing.” Another joined it. “She’s our age, sort of,” Tommy said with a shrug and held up a third finger. “And she’s female.” Tommy wiggled the three digits. “All points achieved.”

            Oliver slugged his friend in the arm. Tommy shook off Oliver’s mean spirited gesture and laid a hand on his shoulder. “What you need is some distraction. And I have the perfect place. A friend of mine called a few minutes ago. He’s having a private party. There’ll be plenty of beautiful _legal_ women available at your disposal. I’m pretty sure one of them can manage to take your mind off the Gothic princess.”

            _Queen_ , Oliver amended and then laughed silently at the irony. Nodding at his friend, Oliver considered his friend’s offer. What Tommy was offering sounded exactly like what he needed to take his mind off of Felicity Smoak for a while.

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            Felicity kicked herself. _Why_ _did_ _she_ _agree_ _to_ _this_? Sure the money was nice, especially when she desperately wanted to upgrade her computer system. But why had she let her old high school friend, the only one she really had, talk her into waitressing at this swanky party? If Bethany hadn’t had the flu or Felicity’s mom hadn’t met that guy at the restaurant, Felicity would be cuddled up in her old childhood bed munching popcorn and watching Harry Potter. And she wouldn’t be thinking about her run in… run ins with Oliver Queen.

            Now she stood there in a starched white dress shirt, with more buttons undone than she was comfortable with, and a black mini skirt, that was even tiny on her. Felicity let her hand fall to her side. The fabric brushed her palm and went no further. Bending wasn’t in her future. Her hair was tucked back into a jaunty ponytail, something she never did on principle. If she wasn’t getting paid four hundred dollars on five hours’ worth of work from a guy with more money than sense, she’d walk out right now.

            Felicity had already been warned by Bethany that people at the party could get handsy, but where had the warning been in regard to the chefs? The slimy sous chef was about to lose one hand if he couldn’t keep it from her ass. _And_ _exactly_ _how_ _many_ _instructions_ _did_ _they_ _really_ _have_ _to_ _stand_ _here_ _and_ _listen_ _to_ _before_ _they_ _actually_ _worked_? Felicity had already signed a non-disclosure document, so why did they have to keep telling them that everything that happened was not to be leaked to the press? They weren’t even allowed to have their phones in case one of them snapped a picture of the partygoers. Felicity didn’t listen and had hid hers inside her bra. There weren’t exactly a lot of places left available considering the lack of clothing she had on.

            “Thank God that’s finally over,” a kid named Tyler muttered next to her when they were finally dismissed. “Worst part of this job is the instructions.” He glanced over at her. “First time?”

            Felicity nodded. _Was she so obvious_?

            “Be careful out there. Don’t eat or drink anything. If you get thirsty, the chef has a huge cooler of water bottles over there.” He indicated a cooler larger than any one she had ever seen in her life. It must have been some sort of industrial kitchen thing. “Open a new one each time and make sure it is sealed before you drink it. Think club rules. Last thing you want is to be drugged, even by the creeps back here. Don’t trust anyone not even your coworkers.”

            Felicity nodded again. Now those had been important rules and yet they hadn’t been part of what was said over the last thirty minutes. “Thanks.”

            He smiled at her and smacked her on the shoulder. “Good luck out there. And if you see any cute guys I have dibs,” he told her with a wink.

            Felicity grabbed a tray full of appetizers and headed out to the living room. That’s if you could call it a living room. It was probably at least six times the size of her mom’s townhouse. She’d have to circle the room and then do a pass around the pool until her tray was finished.

            The first thing that hit her when she went out there was the noise. Considering she was the child of Vegas, noise barely bothered her and yet the sounds were so loud it pulsed through her. The next think that invaded her was the smells. They were even more cloying than the busiest of casinos. While the ones at casinos could be old, stale and cheap, the ones in the room were richer, more refined and almost erotic in nature.

            A pinch on her ass had her moving, while a curse formed on her lips. Her eyes tried not to miss anyone or anything around her, because danger could arrive from any direction. This world of the rich was so far removed from hers. While her mom worked with people of all fortunes, most of those fortunes were determined by the turn of a card, Felicity had only known a lower middle class life with the occasional slip below the line into poverty. Those dips made her mother only work harder to stay above the line, depriving Felicity of what little family time that they had.

            Several trays and hours later, Felicity was beginning to grow tired. It had to be close to midnight if not past it. She swiped at her brow and slipped into a darkened corner to take off her black flats for a brief moment. At least she didn’t have to wear heels.

            No sooner was she there then she found out her private spot wasn’t quite as unoccupied as she thought. A tall woman in a blue mini dress was gyrating against an even taller man whose face was buried in her hair and neck. A small smile spread across Felicity’s face as she tucked her tray under her arm. The scene before her could have easily been from any number of vampire movies.

            “Oliver,” the woman groaned as her head was thrown back.

            Felicity had only just turned to leave when she heard the woman. _No_. _Life_ _couldn’t_ _be_ _that_ _cruel_. There had to be a hundred Oliver’s in Vegas at that given moment. _Okay, at least more than one_. The party had managed to take her mind off her nemesis and now this. Felicity’s head hung down. Sadly, this was exactly the kind of place that Oliver Queen could be.

            “Felicity,” the man moaned in a deep lust-filled voice.

            Her eyes closed. _Frack_! He must have seen her. She turned to look only to see that there was no way he could have seen her considering she had circled around a palm. The brunette in Oliver’s arms pulled back and slapped him across the cheek. The crack of it echoed in their little corner of the world despite the noise all around them.

            “My name’s Tiffany.”

            The model thin woman stalked past Felicity almost knocking her over. Felicity stood there staring at the man she hadn’t expected to see again. His cheek grew red as the handprint surfaced on his face. She watched as he breathed deep and straightened the suit he was wearing. A suit that fit him to perfection. Not that she noticed. His eyes raised and met hers. It was almost like he knew she was there and yet Felicity knew he couldn’t have.

            “Felicity?” He sounded as confused as she felt.

            “Oliver.” Embarrassed enough for even being there, Felicity began to leave.

            “Fel-lic-ity.” Oliver quickly caught up to her and pulled them back into the darkened space. “I’m sorry you saw that.”

            “I think Tiffany needed that apology more than I did.”

            He glanced around before his blue eyes found hers. “What are you doing here?”

            “I was trying to find a quiet corner for a five minute break.” Oliver’s brows drew together as he frowned at her. “Oh! You mean at the party?” He nodded. “I’m working. Bethany wasn’t feeling well. She couldn’t call out sick so I took her place.”

            “Is that why your name tag says Beth?” He fingered the piece of plastic that was pinned precariously over her left breast. In doing so, his knuckles brushed over her chest and Felicity felt her nipples pucker from the touch. Her whole body shivered in response. “Cold?”

            Felicity nodded in response to the first question but he accepted it for his last one. She watched as he shrugged out of his tailor made suit jacket. He wrapped it around her shoulders before she could protest. She wasn’t sure if it was his jacket or the proximity but she was enveloped by the musky smell that he wore. “Um. You smell good.” Her nose brushed the collar. “Frack! I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

            Oliver chuckled. The sound was deep and rich. It fit him.

            “I should get back to work.” Felicity shrugged off his coat and handed it to him. “I wouldn’t want Beth to get fired because they think I’m slacking off.”

            He shifted so he blocked her way. “We need to talk.”

            “I thought that was what we were doing.”

            The look he gave her was serious and considering. Oliver intimidated her. Felicity had no real experience dealing with dominant men. Most of the horrible men her mother brought home were no more than bullies. And the others were sweet but never lasted more than a month or two. The only ones in her life who could even be placed in the same category as Oliver Queen were the bouncers at the casino but they acted more like big brothers or uncles to her. There was no intimidation involved where they were concerned. Well, unless it involved a boy she liked, and, in those instances, it was never directed toward her.

            For what felt like minutes, the two of them squared off. Finally, he relented and stepped to the side allowing her passage past him as he slipped his jacket back on. She almost passed him when his voice had her pause. “Give me your phone.”

            “Why?” His eyes brooked no argument. She reached inside her bra and held it out to him. “We aren’t allowed to have those so don’t call me.”

            Oliver took the phone from her hand. “I’m glad you hid it then. These parties get wild. I need to know that you’ll be safe.”

            “Says the man attending the party.”

            His blue eyes flashed anger before they went back to her phone where his fingers flew over the buttons on her phone. “If something happens to you, call me. I’ll come get you.”

            Felicity crossed her arms over her chest. “I’ll be fine. But thanks.”

            He grabbed her arm. “Promise me you’ll call if you get into trouble.” Felicity nodded when she realized he wouldn’t let her go until she agreed. He handed her back the phone. When she looked up from returning it to its hiding place, she noticed his eyes no longer held anger but lust. He shook his head and Felicity knew he had to have been berating himself. “When you’re shift is over, call and I’ll walk you to your car.”

            “What if you’re busy?” _With_ _a_ _redhead_ _or_ _maybe_ _a_ _blonde_ , Felicity continued in her head.

            “I won’t be.”

            “Drunk? Passed out? High?”

            His eyes snapped back into angry mode. Now, _this_ Oliver scared her. He literally looked like he could tear someone apart with his bare hands. “I’ll be there.”

            “Good to know.”

            “Felicity, I mean it. I’ll be there.”

            That promise hung over the two of them. Trust and truth intermingling amongst the pledge. Never had Felicity received that from a man. And after her father left when she was seven, she never once asked for it from any of the people who came into her life because she wasn’t sure if she trusted them enough to believe in whatever they promised. She believed Oliver. More than that Felicity believed _in_ him. _Frack_! She needed to get out of that alcove before she did something stupid like throw her arms around him.

            He seemed to sense her hesitancy. “You better go.”

            Felicity practically ran for the kitchen. It was only once she was through the doors that she realized she must have set her tray down somewhere in the alcove and forgotten it.

           

            Oliver watched Felicity leave. What was it about Felicity Smoak that made him want to protect her? He wasn’t stupid enough to believe that how he felt was remotely brotherly in nature. So, he wasn’t looking out for her as he would Thea. And frankly, Felicity came off as someone who could take care of herself. She stood up to him more than once.

And while he felt the need to keep her safe, there was also that part of him that was desperate to drag her off to the middle of the dance floor and claim her as his in the most rudimentary way possible. Which, frankly, would have been the stupidest idea he ever had because it would put a target on her back. She would then be put in the line of sight of every lecherous male in the place. Too many of them wouldn’t mind picking up the scraps that Oliver Queen left behind. Not that he had any thought of leaving Felicity behind. And that was the thought that scared him the most.

It took over ten minutes of searching, but Oliver found Tommy out by the bar near the pool. A quick glare at the blonde by his arm had the woman scurrying off so the two of them could talk. “Felicity’s here.”

Tommy downed his drink. “And?”

“She needs to leave before the party gets out of hand.”

“So, tell her to leave. Or, have one of the bouncers throw her out because she’s underage.” Tommy signaled the bartender to bring him another drink.

Oliver motioned to the man to bring him one as well. “She’s here working for a friend and she can’t get fired.”

“You want me to talk to Charlie?”

“Please.”

Tommy pulled out his phone and sent a text. After a moment, Tommy placed his phone back in his pocket. “He’ll be here in a few minutes. You can tell him what’s going on.”

Nodding, Oliver accepted his drink from the bartender and downed it in one gulp. The bartender waited and Oliver motioned for another. As much as Oliver used to love parties exactly like this one, after his brush with death, and seeing his father commit murder then suicide, the scene was wearing on him quickly.

“Wanna order me a drink, handsome?” A leggy Asian woman ran her hand down Oliver’s arm. Her deep brown eyes sent him an invitation for a lot more than a drink and pleasant conversation. An offer he would have, and had, taken other women up on for no other reason than to escape the pounding music and the constant need to keep up appearances. God knows he had done it only a short time ago. But the need to forget about Felicity drove him then. The need to keep her safe made him decline the woman’s offer. “I can do that, but I’m waiting for someone.”

She pouted at him for a brief moment before she turned her attention to Tommy. “How about you? Are you waiting for someone?”

“Me?” Tommy pointed to himself. “No. I was keeping this stupid shmuck company but in the funk he’s in you seem like much better company.”

“I’ve heard the rooms around her are stocked with booze. You want to find out if it’s true?”

“Absolutely.” Tommy winked over the woman’s head at Oliver. “Don’t wait up.”

Oliver laughed. At least his friend seemed to be having a good time tonight. “Wouldn’t dream about it.”

The couple left and Oliver wished he was as carefree as he used to be. Before the accident. Before he had to watch his father die to survive. Before he lost Sara.

Oliver reached into his pocket and handed the bartender a fifty dollar tip indicating he was done drinking.

“Oliver Queen?”

Turning, Oliver found Charlie standing by his side. Oliver extended his hand out to Tommy’s friend. “Yes. Sorry to take you away from your party, but I needed to ask you something.”

            “So Merlyn said. Something about the catering staff, I believe.” The arrogant prick pulled one of the closest waitresses to his side and shoved his hand inside the girl’s shirt.

            Oliver gritted his teeth glad that it at least hadn’t been Felicity or he’d have had to kill the guy whose party they were all attending. “Yes.” Oliver swallowed back his anger and faked a smile. “I took an interest in Beth, I believe her name was. She has black hair with purple streaks. I was wondering…”

            Charlie removed his hand from the waitress’s breast and held it up to Oliver. “Say no more.” He pushed the woman off his lap and slapped her on the ass. “Go get Beth for me, doll, and tell your supervisor that she’s off for the night, full pay.”

            The woman nodded and ran off while the rage inside Oliver made him see red. _This is the world Felicity stepped into_? She was seventeen. _Damn it_. _Did Donna know_?

            “Get another drink for Oliver,” Charlie told the bartender.

            Oliver shook his head at the man. He didn’t need another drink. What he needed to do was leave with Felicity by his side before the caged dog inside him got loose.

            “I wouldn’t have pegged you as a guy who went for the staff but, hey, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Right, man?” Charlie nudged Oliver with his shoulder.

            Some sort of barely audible acknowledgement was all Oliver was able to grind out. He spotted Felicity as she walked cautiously toward the two men. Oliver knew exactly when Charlie spotted her. The man whistled. “I can see why you want a piece of that. You want to share?”

            “No.”

            “Too bad. But I approve. I’d want to change things up myself for a taste of her.”

            Oliver shoved his hands into his pockets so he wouldn’t slug the guy. Luckily, Charlie winked and walked off but before he went far, he leaned into Felicity and whispered into her ear. Whatever he said had Felicity’s face turn a bright red.

            Stalking over to her, Oliver grabbed her elbow. “Let’s get out of here.”

            No sooner were they out of the door than he circled her around to face him. “What did he say to you?”

            “I refuse to repeat that. I’ve said a lot of inappropriate things in my life… quite by accident,” she pointed out to him. “If I never repeat those words it will be too soon.”

           “That good, huh? I’m going to kill him.” Felicity’s hand on his arm stopped him from returning to the party to do just that. He could feel the fury build up inside but her hands settled the beast when they landed on his chest pulling at his coat.

           “At least what he said was in regards to you and not someone else.” Felicity shuddered. “I don’t even want to dwell on that with a stranger.” When Oliver’s blue eyes spit fire in her direction Felicity realized what she said hadn’t exactly helped the situation. “Not that I would with you either but since it was you I didn’t need to call you to help get me out of there.”

          Oliver grasped her by the shoulders. “What did he say? I need to know.”

          “No.” Felicity shook her head. “We left. I’m safe. You don’t need to go back in there and cause problems. And somehow, you managed to make sure Beth kept her job while I was able to get out of there safely. So, thank you.”

          He let go of her and began to pace. “I’ve never wanted to hit someone more in my life.”

          “It’s not worth it, Oliver. I’m not worth it.”

          He stopped pacing suddenly. Okay, intimidating Oliver was scary but angry Oliver… He stalked over to her. The urge to run overwhelmed her but she remained where she was. His hands grasped her shoulders so tight his fingers bite into her skin. “Don’t ever say you’re not worth it.”

          Oliver’s lips were on her own before she could even comprehend his last words defended not reprimanded her. He tasted like top-shelf scotch, something she had only sipped once before when one of the dealers slipped her a glass a player had left behind a few years back in celebration of her graduating high school. Oliver’s tongue swept across her lips and she moaned out his name which he took as invitation to her mouth. It swirled and pulled at her own tongue encouraging it to explore with him.

          She felt her hair loosen from the tight ponytail as his hands released the strands to sweep through it as he held her head to his own. Felicity had never been kissed like this. Sure a few of the guys she had dated had French kissed her, but none of them made her feel like she was a participant in her own undoing. They hadn’t made her think that she wanted to be possessed. And certainly none of the kisses led to anything more than a few quick gropes and one horrible sexual experience that she longed to forget. This kiss made her think of things that she had only read in stolen romance books from her college roommate. The ones that Felicity would never admit to reading. And Oliver’s hands hadn’t even gone lower than her shoulders.

          Felicity’s whole body shuddered as she pressed closer with a need to be part of him. Connected in some elemental level that she had never achieved. Her hands swept across his broad chest. His own moan resonated through her. Felicity found herself being backed up to the stone of the house. The masonry cut through the fabric of her shirt as it scratched at her back.

            Loud noises of feminine laughter came out of the window to the right of where they were. It was that sound that reminded Felicity why they shouldn’t be doing this. Felicity shifted her hands to push at his chest. He accepted her small gesture and stepped slightly back. Most other guys she had known would not have given in so easily. She watched as his eyes raised to above her head as if searching for strength before they lowered and closed for a moment. She knew he was regaining composure and wished she could gain it so simply.

           “Felicity, I’m sorry. I’m not any better than the other guys in there.” His head nodded in direction of the house.

           She cupped his cheek. “You’re better.” She felt the tension in him release at her words. “Walk me to my car?”

           Oliver nodded and his hand found the lower part of her back. “I’m not even going to ask where you managed to hide your car key.”

           “Same place I hid my phone,” Felicity admitted.

           The long suffering sigh that escaped his lips made her own twitch into a smile. They walked a few more steps before he spoke again. “Promise me you won’t work in Beth’s place again.”

           “It was a one-time thing. I’m not even usually in Vegas.” She smiled up at him as they walked. “But I promise, I won’t do this again.”

           “Good. I live in Starling City, so I can’t be here to make sure you are safe.”

           “You can’t protect me forever, Oliver. Even if you tried. It’s my life. My choice.”

           He stepped in front of her. His stance challenged her as his arms shifted to cross over his chest. “I need you to be safe.”

           “Why? Why is it so important to you? You don’t even know me.”

           Oliver’s hand swept over his hair in frustration. “Why do you have to challenge me on this?”

           “Because I just met you. I don’t know you.”

           “We’ll discuss this later.” He tugged at her arm back in the direction they were going.

           “We will?”

           “Yes.”

           “Okay, hotshot. When?”

           “Tomorrow at lunch.”

           Felicity shot him a confused look. “Are you asking me on a date? Because that’s a really lousy way of doing it.”

           “Fine. Yes. Will you have lunch with me tomorrow?”

           There were trees blocking most of the light near the staff parking area so the light was dim. Felicity wished she could see Oliver’s face clearer because she suspected that he couldn’t be serious. _But_ _just_ _in_ _case_ … “Yes.”

           They continued to weave through the cars and Felicity finally saw the old red clunker she used to get around whenever she visited home. “Where should I meet you?”

           “I’ll pick you up from your place.”

           Felicity grabbed at his arm. “You say that as if you know where you would be going.”

           “Donna told me. She even gave me directions.” Felicity saw his teeth flash as his grin appeared.

           “Of course she did.” Felicity turned so she could extract her key from her bra without giving Oliver a show. When she turned, she noticed Oliver leaned against her car and was staring at her. She felt like a specimen under a microscope at his scrutiny. Disregarding his intent gaze, Felicity unlocked her door. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

           Oliver reached out and pulled her to him. She ended up standing between his spread thighs. Slowly his head came towards hers. She thought he was going to kiss her again. Felicity half wanted him to. Instead his lips settled on her forehead before he pushed off the car and opened her door. “Goodnight, Felicity.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “You still in bed? Better question, are you alone?”

            Oliver opened one eye and saw Tommy standing in the doorway of his bedroom in the suite they shared. “What time is it?”

            “Almost eleven.”

            “Shit.” Oliver jumped from the bed unmindful of his nakedness and began to gather some clothes. “I’m supposed to meet Felicity for lunch.”

            He couldn’t believe he had slept so late. But that would happen when he spent the rest of the night either in a frigid shower or pacing the floor in an effort not to head back to Charlie’s house and knock the man’s head in. It had been easily five in the morning by the time Oliver could finally calm down enough to lay in bed. And then, when he was there, he couldn’t help but wish that Felicity had been there with him. Only to curse himself for even thinking of the seventeen year old in such a way.

            What the hell was wrong with him? He could have almost any woman he wanted and yet he wanted Felicity. One of the few people he couldn’t, shouldn’t, have. Oliver ran a hand through his hair. Felicity was only a few years older than his sister part of his brain argued. Then the other side would argue that she was only four years his junior, which shouldn’t be that big of a deal, _if_ _she_ _wasn’t_ _seventeen_.

            Oliver quickly dressed as Tommy stood there staring. Any other time, Oliver might have asked his best friend how his own evening had gone but time was clicking away. Running to the bathroom, Oliver finished his absolutions. He had five minutes before he was late. Donna had warned him that Vegas traffic could be really bad during lunch hour.

            When he came back out of the bathroom, Tommy was no longer standing there by the doorway of his room. Oliver would have felt some relief at that fact if he didn’t hear voices in the living area of their suite. He grabbed his shoes and wallet and slammed the door behind him only to stop short at the sight in front of him.

            Felicity sat on the couch next to Tommy both animated in their conversation. Tommy noticed Oliver first.

            “So, Felicity, you never told me how you and Oliver met.” Tommy was such a bastard sometimes.

            Felicity blushed. “I was helping my mom.”

            “It’s none of your business,” Oliver told Tommy over Felicity’s head.

            Felicity jumped and turned so she could face Oliver. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

            “It’s okay.” He approached and placed a kiss on the top of her dark locks that were once more loose and hanging past her shoulders. “How did you get here?”

            “Took a cab.”

            Oliver smiled at her fondly. “And you knew where I was…”

            “I hacked into all the local casinos searching for a reservation under the name Oliver Queen.” She smiled back at him as if proud of herself.

            “And what if we booked under Tommy’s name?”

            “I think I would have figured out that if Thomas Merlyn was booked here that you were too.” Felicity winked at him. “If it’s online I can find it. And your association to Tommy is pretty much fodder on every celebrity website.”

            “I don’t see you reading celebrity gossips sites,” Tommy remarked.

            “Not normally.”

            In other words, Felicity specifically went and searched for information on him. For some reason that pleased and scared Oliver. He walked around the couch and settled himself in a chair just to the left of where Felicity sat. “You looked me up. I’m impressed.”

            “You should be terrified,” Tommy told him with a chuckle as he rose from the couch.

            Oliver shrugged. “You know as well as I do that half what they write isn’t even close to the truth.”

            Tommy spoke from the kitchen area, “I might but Felicity here wouldn’t know which half.” He reached in the fridge and pulled out a beer holding it up. “Anyone else want one?”

            “No, we’re heading out.” Oliver stood and held out his hand to Felicity.

            Felicity ignored his hand which came as no surprise. “There are people outside with cameras. Are you sure you want them to see you… us?”

            Oliver’s eyes challenged Felicity. She seemed to understand and she pirouetted in front of him. Her black t-shirt had a Metallica logo on it and holes where her thumbs poked out. Felicity’s black jeans were torn and not in a fashionable way, more like from constant wear but on her it worked and showed just enough leg for him to want to touch the skin underneath. And of course there were her ever present black combat boots. She looked amazing. Oliver reached out and pulled her to him for a quick kiss. “Don’t change. Ever.”

            Her eyes took on an owl-like appearance as she blinked at him. “Really? You sure you don’t want some leggy blonde?”

            Oliver whispered in her ear. “You want to change into a leggy blonde, I won’t complain, so long as it’s still you.” Grabbing his sneakers, Oliver bent down and put them on his feet. He rolled up his sleeves and took Felicity’s hand in his. “Let’s go. We are just going to have to take our chances with the press. So long as you promise you don’t pretend to not know me.”

            “Me? Not know you?”

            Oliver nudged her chin up. “You know you’re too good for me right?” Felicity shook her head making her long black and purple hair catch on her nose. He reached out and pushed the strand behind her ear. “You are, Felicity.”

            The two of them headed for the door when Tommy called out to them. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

            Winking in Felicity’s direction, Oliver told her, “That leaves us a whole lot of options.”

 

OQFSOQFSOQFS

 

            “And when you graduated MIT, I encouraged you to follow your heart and head to Starling City to see if your long distance relationship with Oliver Queen could still work,” Donna finished.

            “I’m surprised that I wasn’t worried that Oliver would turn out to be Oliver of old.” Felicity sighed. She hated to think that way but she had seen him first hand with lots of women and she had heard the stories of all that transgressed between him and Laurel. Hell, he had a child with Samantha while he was supposed to be exclusive with Laurel. The same child that had led to their breakup to begin with. “I wasn’t exactly the most trustworthy back then. And Oliver was well Oliver. It’s the island that changed him. Made him better. More secure in himself. More of the man that I believe in today.”

            “The man you love.”

            “Mom, I’m not even sure I can admit that.”

            “But you do love him?”

            Felicity nodded. “I do.”

            “Then tell him. Stop hurting yourselves and find a way to find that trust again.” Donna hugged Felicity. “I don’t believe that Oliver had any intention of hurting you. He was backed into a corner. You have to decide whether you want to leave him there.”

            Felicity leaned into her mom’s embrace. “I don’t. But at the same time, I don’t know if I’m ready yet to let him completely back in when I know there is a chance that he can do that again.”

            “He’s not your father, Felicity.” Donna released her daughter only to tilt her chin up. “Don’t punish him for your father’s mistakes.”

            It was with that advice, Felicity went back to her room. Oliver was there in a chair by the bed, his head down in his hands. Felicity rushed over to him and kneeled by his side. “What happened?”

            “Nothing.” Oliver reached out and ran a hand over Felicity’s hair. “You were with your mom?”

            Felicity nodded against his leg where her head rested.

            “I don’t know how many more ways that I can say I’m sorry.”

            Raising her head, Felicity’s eyes met Oliver’s.

            “I heard you and your mom talking on the way in.” Oliver rose from the chair and crouched next to her. “I’m not the man I used to be, Felicity. And I hope that I won’t be like your father and hurt you, but I can’t guarantee that I won’t because I already have.

            “One thing was true about your mom’s story, Felicity.” Oliver rose and drug Felicity up with him. “I don’t want you to change. I want you to call me on my shit. Like you did with the recruits.”

            “That was no way to treat them. You almost lost them.”

            “The way I lost you, by not trusting them enough to let them in.”

            Felicity settled her hand on Oliver’s chest. He was still dressed in his suit so he couldn’t have been there long because normally he would have at least lost the suit jacket. Oliver’s own hand settled on hers and their eyes locked. Silent words of apology and love passed between them. If those words were ever spoken aloud then maybe they could actually move past the point where they were but neither of them was ready for that step.

            “I worked with Ragman today,” Oliver finally said to break the silence.

            “How did that go?”

            Oliver’s lips quirked into a smile. “He at least has some control but his driving need for revenge is going to be his downfall.”

            Felicity tilted her head and gave him a teasing smile. “Sounds familiar.”

            “Really? You’re going to bring up Helena right now?”

            “Well, it’s not like we can do much else with my mom in the other room.”

            Oliver sat on the bed and pulled Felicity between his legs. “So, you’re mom doesn’t know that we are working on things?”

            “I’d rather not tell her until we know exactly where we stand.”

            “I’d rather not stand.” Oliver flipped her over and Felicity landed on the bed with Oliver on top of her. “Can I stay or would you rather I head home?”

            Felicity ran her hand over his cheek and raised her head so she could brush her lips over his. “Stay.”

            “Thank God.” Oliver stripped off his coat and threw it toward the chair. “I wasn’t sure,” he told her around a deep kiss. “Your mom being here…”

            “Sentence fragments are mine,” Felicity teased him.

            “I’m hoping I am too.”

            “More and more every day.” Felicity smiled up at him. “I’m glad you came.”

            “Not as much as I am. I love you.” Oliver eyes grew serious as he raised up over her. “And for the record, if I met you in Vegas as your mom said, there was no way I would have ever cheated on you. Ever. Hell, I probably would have convinced my mom to let me enroll at the closest college to MIT just so that I could be closer to you until you graduated.” Oliver reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I would have been more afraid someone like Cooper would have stolen you away from me.”

            Felicity considered his words for a moment and realized that in her mom’s story Cooper was never mentioned. “Well, if my mom’s story held true, it looks like you might have stolen me from him. I didn’t end up dating him until senior year.”

            “Good. He didn’t deserve you and it would have saved us a hell of a lot of problems.” Oliver’s lips touched hers again. “No super virus. No kidnapping. And no evil computer genius to help Darkh.”

            _And_ _no_ _Havenrock_. Felicity almost wished that Donna’s story could have come true. She would have had Oliver in her life a lot sooner and more than that her conscious might actually be clear. Sometimes, _what_ _if’s_ sounded like a better deal than the real thing.

            “Stop thinking, Felicity.” Oliver smiled down at her. “Just for tonight. Please.”

            Felicity nodded. _Sure_. _Just_ _for_ _tonight_.

 

**THE END**            

**Author's Note:**

> Look for Walter's story coming next. He gets to tell Oliver his theory about how Oliver and Felicity might have met.


End file.
